


sad moment

by lolabirdlolie



Category: Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, LMAOO ANGST, Light Angst, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolabirdlolie/pseuds/lolabirdlolie
Summary: sad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	sad moment

i just found out somebody i love is on nsfw mcyt

</3


End file.
